


Anytime

by chibiwriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/pseuds/chibiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes caring is saying nothing at all. </p><p>(Written as a pick-me-up for the lovely kisu-no-hi!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

The gentle sound of the door opening and closing was Fenris’s first clue that something was wrong. Hawke was not the kind to be quiet on a normal basis - throwing open the doors and announcing his presence to everyone inside was his preferred style of introduction (also the reason why they had to install rubber door bumpers). He stood up from his desk, carefully marking his page in the book he was reading and heading out to the living room.

Hawke, bear of a man that he was, was dripping wet and glowering dully at the puddle (read: lake) that was amassing under his feet. Fenris  _tsk_ ’d and marched toward him, stopping when they were mere centimeters from one another. He looked up scrutinizingly into the other man’s amber eyes, searching for something, anything, to answer his sudden need to know what had upset his Hawke so.

The slope of his large shoulders drooped, dark circles under his eyes and water plastering his dark hair to his scalp. His lips seemed wrong without their usual wide grin, lax in a way that spoke of weariness and pitiable frustration. Fenris felt himself relax minutely - this was the stress of  _life_ rather than anything as terrible as he’d first assumed.

Gentle fingers ran through Hawke’s hair, pushing it out of his face. They stared at one another for a moment more before Fenris carefully started to peel off the other man’s cold, wet clothes. He swatted at Hawke’s hands when he tried to help, hanging up his soaked jacket and tilting up his waterlogged shoes to let them drip-dry against the wall. The elf balled up the rest of the drenched clothes, scowling when they were suddenly taken from his grasp.

Fenris watched Hawke slouch towards the laundry room for a moment, concern temporarily lifting for appreciation of how white underwear became translucent and  _clingy_  when wet.

Clearing his throat, he moved off into the bathroom to draw a bath, warm water filling the room with steam. Fenris made a quick run to their room to fetch the human a change of clothes, rolling his eyes but choosing his lover’s childishly endearing dragon-printed sleepwear. The elf grabbed his own (much more mature) sleepwear and headed back.

He blinked at the amount of moisture that had accumulated in the bathroom upon his return, setting down the clothes and turning off the tap. Honestly, Hawke normally preferred showers (scalding hot ones) but, well, today felt like a  _soak_  sort of day. As if summoned by his musing Hawke shuffled into the room, naked as the day he was born. 

Fenris raised a brow, unimpressed, and helped him into the water.

Hawke sank in with a gusty groan, his eyes sliding shut with water sloshing out onto the floor as his bulk displaced it. Fenris grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap, jumping slightly when a large hand wrapped around his wrist. Hawke was looking at him - still tired, still  _frustrated -_ but there was a note of humor in him as his amber eyes flicked to the water and then back to the elf.

Fenris understood immediately and rose, shucking off his own clothes with a long-suffering sigh. Hawke folded his arms on the side of tub, chin resting on them with a lazy sort of not-smile on his lips. The elf grumbled under his breath as he toed into the water, delicately attempting to  _not_  step on Hawke’s dangerously long legs. He tilted his head when Hawke let out another huff, question dying on his tongue in favor of a disgruntled noise when he was pulled forward to sit in the other man’s lap. The water splashed around for the motion, Hawke’s hands unusually cold where they remained clutching on Fenris’s upper arms.

Hawke apologized by way of pressing his forehead against Fenris’s shoulder and collarbone, the elf’s ire fizzling out at the tender, vulnerable motion. He ran his fingers down the other man’s spine, intrigued by how the warm water of the bath mingled with the cold chill left by the rain outside. One hand came up to massage Hawke’s neck, a smile quirking up on his lips when the man made a soft noise and relaxed, his large hands dropping down into the water to rest on Fenris’s thighs.

They sat that way for some time, drinking in the soft silence between them amid the pattering of the rain against the bathroom window. Fenris reached for the washcloth and soap again, lathering it in the warm water and washing Hawke’s back in slow circling motions. The man relaxed in small degrees, the ease with which Fenris was able to coax him into dunking his head so the elf could work some shampoo into his hair speaking volumes of how drained he was.

Hawke fought back, of course, when Fenris cheekily lathered up his beard. The offended sputtering and quick pinches to his thighs were worth the warmer smile that graced Hawke’s lips and reignited twinkle in his eyes. The man grumpily rinsed his facial hair, stealing the shampoo so he could return the favor of hair-washing. Fenris let him, quietly understanding his need to reestablish  _some_ sort of control.

The man ran his fingers through Fenris’s hair, shampoo bubbles crackling and crunching as he scratched the elf’s skull. Hawke had a scowl on his lips, born out of concentration, and Fenris found he couldn’t stop himself for pressing a quick, soft kiss on it. Hawke paused in his lathering, sighing contentedly and trying to chase his mouth when he moved back to dunk his head and work out the shampoo.

Both washed and clean, they lingered in the warm water drowsily. Fenris had shifted to sit between Hawke’s legs, smooth back to hairy chest, and the human amused himself by watching droplets of water fall down his chest. It was a fight not to just dose there, a battle he had to keep fighting by reaching up and gently patting Hawke’s cheek with the warning not to fall sleep.

Hawke got the elf back for the tarnished honor of his beloved facial hair, though, when they had gotten out of the bath and were drying off. His attack was swift and righteous, and Fenris had no time to defend himself. 

They exited the bathroom 15 minutes later, Fenris sporting what could’ve passed for Super Saiyan hair and Hawke nearly bouncing with every step in his dragon PJs.

Fenris almost asked him if he wanted food before cuddling, but the question answered itself by Hawke diving onto their bed with a heavy sigh. Hawke rolled over onto his back, motioning for the elf to come join him. Fenris resigned himself to a late dinner and crawled on the bed himself, flopping gracelessly on top of the other man. 

Silence permeated the moments to follow, Fenris relaxing to sound of soft breathing and the gentle _thump_ s of Hawke's heart beneath his ear. The elf frowned when he felt some of the tension reenter Hawke’s frame. Likely thinking too much about the day behind him. Fenris shifted on his perch, looking at the man through his lashes to see him scowling at the ceiling. He reached up and bopped Hawke on the nose to get his attention.

“Would touching my butt make you feel better?” Fenris asked tentatively, tilting his head with an almost-coy smile.

His answer was Hawke’s hands grabbing at his ass, the human hiding a grin in white hair when the elf snorted. Hawke relaxed again, thumbs making idle, small circles on Fenris's sleep pants (still on his ass, though). They were quiet for a long time after that, contented and vaguely amused.

“Thank you.” It was whispered softly against his ear, gratitude suffusing his voice with warmth. Fenris smiled, nosing the underside of his jaw.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr.


End file.
